Kissing Won't Save You This Time
by xEmberChanx
Summary: "Sorry Sasuke, you have to choose. It's either me, or her, and you can't have us both. I won't allow it." InoSasu, SasuSaku, slight ChouIno, Mainly ShikaIno; Rated M for Language. Slight Citrus in the future. Some SakuSasu bashing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Just The Beginning

**Hello, everyone! This is just a short poetic-type story I have come up with last night. It is a hurt/comfort story between Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruo, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. The protagonists are Ino and Shika, Antagonists are Sasuke and Sakura. I MAY continue this but I dont know yet. Hope you like.**

**Warning: This starts out InoSasu, but it will turn ShikaIno soon. It may have some Saku&Sasu bashing. Any Questions, review! **

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Here we go; shit, you did it again.

Caught you red handed, and don't you dare try and lie.

I'm not blind—I saw what I saw with my very own eyes.

You where with her again, that pink haired girl with the green eyes; the one who was supposed to be my _friend_; you were with her in bed.

In _my_ bed.

_Again._

Why must you do this to me, hurt me when

All I've ever done was love you.

Whenever you needed me, I was there.

But whenever I needed you the most,

You were with her.

"It's not what it looks like," you gasp as I entered the room—_my_ room. She pulls my comforter over her grossly nude body, I cringe at the thought. My blue eyes now on you, lost in the brown pools of your constant bullshit.

You begin to slink out of bed. "Ino," you plead. "Ino, listen to me…"

I glare at the other girl—the girl in my bed. The girl who was snuggled in my comforter, her sickening pink hair a mess. Her make up all smeary and her eyes as large as dinner plates. She opened her mouth to say something, but I tell her I don't wanna hear it. I told her to leave if she wanted to see another day.

Without a word she is gone, and so was my patience with you.

"You promised you wouldn't pull this shit anymore!" I explode with so much rage it even shocked _me_. My whole body began to shake, feeling the numbness course through my body. "You promised me that was the last time..."

I begin to cry; I promised myself I wouldn't, but the tears just poured out.

I believed you, every single time you said you've changed, every time you've said you were sorry, every time you said you _loved_ me, I _believed_ you.

I was too blinded by love to really see, and it hurts to know the truth. "You never loved me…" I wail. "It was always her. It will _always_ be her!"

You walk towards me now, your arms spread wide, reaching out to me to embrace me.

"I'm sorry babe," you whisper in my ear, your voice silky and smooth. "This time was an accident. She seduced me and—"

"It's never your fault, is it Sasuke?" I spat, pushing you away from me. "It's always someone else!"

I hit your chest, but you still won't turn away. I tell you not to touch me, I tell you I want you to go, but instead you wrap me in your arms and whisper your apologies in my ear. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"You're just sorry you got caught," I thrashed around, clawing, pulling, sobbing, and trying to escape your grip. "Get out, I hate you, I mean it this time, I'm through!"

I feel your cold lips press against my own, hushing me for only a moment. I'm absolutely disgusted—it was all I could do to keep me from vomiting inside your mouth. All I could taste was every kunoichi you have had that night, from when I was away. I could taste them, smell them; I could almost hear them exhale your name as you became one with them—something you have yet to experience with me.

Yet you can do that with her, right?

She was all I could taste now. I could hear her. I could smell her. It was nauseating.

I pull away from you, panting harshly, and more anger building inside of me. I scream that kissing won't save you this time. I scream that my feelings won't save you this time. I scream nothing will save you this time.

"Make your choice already," I say bitterly, turning away from you. "You can't have both, I won't allow it."

You hug me again; I can almost feel you mocking me as you smirk widely. You tell me you can do whatever the hell you wanted. You tell me if you wanted more lovers you could have them. You say I can't tie you down, and that I should just get over it. You say I need you and can never be anything without you.

And for a while, I believed that. I believed that I needed you; I believed that I couldn't be anything without you. Without you, I had no reason to be of existence.

But then I started to see. I started to see when you pulled this shit the first time, but I kept forgiving you. She was my best friend, and I loved you.

You took advantage of that; I fed you what you wanted.

Somehow, this is still all my fault.

I tell you let me go, I tell you I'm done for real this time, I tell you I don't need you, and that I could prove it, too. "Go back to your precious cherry blossom," I found myself tearing up once more. "You want her more than me."

You go silent before smirking at me; your dark eyes seemed darker than they ever have been before.

"You'll be begging me to come back," you tell me. "I promise you that."

You take your leave, and you didn't look back. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

I wanted to believe that it was all over now,

But I knew it was just the beginning.


	2. You Better Mean It This Time

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Shikamaru hopes Ino can pull herself together. He doesn't want to be invisible to Ino anymore. Let's see what he thinks about this situation. **

**-Shikamaru's P.O.V-**

_"It's over, I'm through."_

"That isn't the first time you've said this, Ino."

_"I mean it this time; I'm through with him."_

I want to say I don't believe you; You pull this shit with me every time. You say it's say you're say you can't do this say you quit.

But as soon as he says sorry; as soon as he buys you fucking flowers, fucking chocolates, fucking shit to win you over,

You say he's say he's "just hurting."

You say he _loves_ you.

I know that is a lie; why the hell can't you see that, too?

He has you wrapped around his finger; the middle one, at that.

He could care _less_ about you,

But I can't tell you that.

I take a long drag.

Breathe in,

Breathe out.

"Ino," I start out slow. "You have to mean it this time."

I won't let you hurt yourself again.

_"Don't worry, Shika, I do, I really do._"

"Promise me, Ino."

_Promise_ me you'll never go back.

_Promise_ me you'll leave him,

I want to tell you he isn't good for you.

I want to tell you you're better without him.

I want to tell you I want _you_ with _me._

Oh God, do I want you with me.

He doesn't love you like I love you,

And that's a _fact._

_"I promise, Shikamaru."_

I sigh; took another drag.

You better mean it this time.


	3. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Ino takes a visit to Asuma's grave to clear her thoughts. Or at least, that's what she wanted. Let's see what happens. **

**-Ino's P.O.V-**

It was dark.

It was cold.

It was raining.

I had to clear my thoughts so I decided to take a walk, and somehow I end up

Standing in front of my ceased sensei's gravestone.

I fold my arms to keep as much body heat as I could.

I sniffle. I shiver.

Cough, Cough.

"It's been sometime, Asuma-sensei," I whisper; a weak smile forced on my lips. "How have you been? I've missed you."

I stood and stood.

My hair was damp.

My throat was sore.

My clothes were soaked.

I Waited and waited as if he was going to miraculously come back to life and respond to my questions.

Asuma has always been there for me to help whether I wanted it or not.

He always had advice to give me.

He always knew what to say.

I sniffle again as my eyes to burn.

I quickly lift my hand to stop whatever tears were about to form.

I wasn't going to let my sensei see me like this.

So confused.

So broken.

"I need you, sensei." I found myself saying, my voice high-pitched and trembling. "I need you know how much I need you right now."

Oh God, no. _Please,_ not right now.

The warm, salty droplets pour from my eyes, clinging to my lashes and falling to the soft grass beneath me.

"This isn't fair!" My soft cries quickly became uncontrollable, uneasy stifled sobs as I stomped my foot angrily. "You said you'd _always _be there for me. You _promised._ I _need_ someone to talk to and you aren't here!" I broke down, sinking to my knees; my pale legs now tinted brown as mud washed over me. "I can't talk to Chouji or Shikamaru like I used to…they just won't understand. I just..I just can't do this anymore, Asuma. I just can't. I'd do anything to switch places with you. _Anything_—"

I was startled when I felt a firm hand press against my shoulder blades.

"I knew I'd find you here."

I looked up. My watery cerulean's met dark onyx.

_You_ stood before me. In all of your faded glory.

"Get out of here," I say coldly, returning my gaze to the chunk of stone in front of me, wiping all stray tears away.

"Ino-chan," You whisper sweetly. "Please come home, baby. I've missed you."

I don't respond.

You say that every time.

Every _single _time.

"I'm not falling for that anymore, Sasuke."

Your strong, bare arms wrap around me. I feel your clod lips press against my neck.

"Come home. I've been so lonely without you, baby."

"Stop," I murmur. "Sasuke…"

Your lips waste no time finding mine.

I _wanted _to pull back.

I _wanted _ to fight back.

I _wanted _to hurt _you_ as much as you've hurt _me._

But I…

I just _couldn't_.

I could feel more tears forming in the corners of my eye sockets.

I'm afraid my stupid tears will get in your mouth.

Would you be disgusted if they did?

My eyes flutter open when you pull away from me.

"Sasuke-kun…"

_No, no..not the '-kun.'. Don't start using '-kun' again…_

"Good girl," I hear you whisper in your dark, sultry voice. "Are you ready to come home now?"

I found myself nodding slowly, but I felt different now.

Your eyes were flaring red.

I feel sleepy now.

I feel myself lean back slightly, and you quickly reached over to support my.

I blink, trying to focus.

But I was just so sleepy.

So very _sleepy…_

"Just relax, you'll be fine."

"S-Sas…"

"Shhh, be calm."

"..uke.."

Then it all went black.


	4. Don't Worry About Me

**a/n: Goodness, sorry for being away for so long! I've meant to keep up with this story, but things have gotten in the way. Well, I'm back! ShikaIno is one of my favorite pairings, and I think I owe it to them to get on with this story/poem thing. Let's get going!**

**While Sasuke takes Ino back to his house, Shikamaru has been having a chat with Chouji while having a hot dinner at Ichiraku's on this cold, rainy night. But all of a sudden, Shikamaru gets a bad feeling that something is going on with Ino, and it may involve Sasuke. Let's see what happens…**

**-Shikamaru's POV-**

"She isn't a baby anymore, Shika."

"I know that," I said.

"You don't need to protect her anymore."

"_I know _that." I said.

"Then _why _the hell do you keep doing it?"

"Damn it, Chouji, what's with all the goddamn questions?"

Chouji frowned.

I kept my eyes on my food.

Ate a fork full of ramen.

_Sluuuuuuuurp._

I feel him staring me down.

Fuck, now what?

"It's not like you wouldn't have done the same."

I could feel Chouji grow uncomfortable. "I don't like her that way anymore."

Pfft, like I really believe that.

Chouji looked down. Damn, could he read my thoughts?

I sighed, now feeling bad. I knew he liked Ino too, but he wanted _me _to have her.

_You'd be better for her than me. _He said.

_Besides, she likes you back, I think. _He said.

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. _He said.

But he is far from that.

I can see straight through you, Chouji.

And I'm sorry for hurting you.

"Well?"

Oh, right. Way to get lost in my thoughts.

"I meant as her _teammate_, Chouji."

Shit, it wasn't supposed to come out like that.

He looked away. Hurt.

I feel like an asshole.

"Sorry Cho. I'm in a mood."

"Don't worry about it."

Silence.

Pick up the fork.

Force the food in my mouth.

_Sluuuurp_

Chew, Chew

Swallow.

"I understand," he finally said. "I mean, to care for someone so deeply that you'd do anything for them."

Of course you understand. We care for the same person.

"Thanks, Chouji."

"Go to her." He told me. I looked at him. He was already looking at me.

"What?"

"Go. I know you want to see her."

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_I bet she likes you, too._

"Y'sure?"

"You've been itching to find her since you've gotten here."

Am I that obvious?

"Go."

_Don't worry about me._

"I'm sorry, Chouji. I'll meet up with you later."

_I'll be fine._

I stand up and stretch. The rain keeps coming down.

I turn to my best friend

And I give him a sad, apologetic smile.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Don't worry about me."

"I'll be…" I cringe a little. "fine."

I disappear without a trace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I ran throughout the village.

Goddamn, did it have to be raining?

"Ino?"

I stopped by her house.

But her father said she hadn't been home.

"Where are you, Ino?"

I checked her own apartment. Left her door open and everything. But she wasn't there, either.

"Ino? Ino!"

Checked with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten; Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai.

She wasn't with any of them.

She was missing.

_Where the hell could she have gone?_

I checked the Forest.

I checked the bridge.

The Flower Shop.

The Training Grounds.

Empty.

Desolate.

Not a single fucking trace.

_Where_

_Could_

_She_

_Be?_

_Asuma…_

…

I stopped.

How could I be such an idiot?

The Burial Grounds.

She probably went to see Asuma.

I turned on my heels, running as fast as I could.

If she wasn't there, I dunno what I'm going to do.

"Ino? Ino! INO!"

"Looking for something?"

I skid to a halt, turning over my shoulder, my eyes widening.

There she was, soaking wet, leaning against his back. _His _back.

"…Uchiha."

"Nara."

She wasn't moving.

"…What did you do?"

_To Be Continued._


	5. Bastard

**a/n: After seeing Sasuke with Ino, Shikamaru is almost boiling with rage-why would he have Ino? Well, that's not important now. Right now, he just needed to get Sasuke out of the way and take Ino home. Tch. That bastard.**

**-Shikamaru's POV-**

_"Looking for something?"_

_I skid to a halt, turning over my shoulder, my eyes widening._

_There she was, soaking wet, leaning against his back. His back._

_"…Uchiha."_

_"Nara."_

_She wasn't moving._

_"…What did you do?"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Put her down."

We stared at each other long and hard.

And we stared.

And we _stared._

Bastard.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. But who said I had to listen to you?"

I grit my teeth.

I tighten my jaw.

I clench my fists.

Bastard.

_Keep cool, he's just trying to_

_Get into your head._

_Bastard._

"If you know what's good for you, you'll put Ino down and leave her alone."

"What if I don't _feel _like it?"

I clench tighter and tighter.

Ouch, ouch, _ouch. _

I gave him a slight smirk and raised up my arms as if to question.

_Keep cool._

"C'mon, Sasuke. You don't wanna get involved with a girl like her, now do ya'? Take it from me, Chouji, or even Sakura—Ino's a lot to deal with. Lemme take her outta your hands, eh?"

Tried to be cool.

Tried to stay calm.

My smirk is cracking.

I'm bullshitting and he knows.

"By the way, how is Sakura? Last I heard she was in your bed."

He frowned.

I gave a real smirk.

_Bam! _Right where it fucking hurts.

Bastard.

Deserves every bit of ridicule and worse.

It's raining harder now.

It's getting colder too.

I glance at the blonde propped up on his back.

She's gonna catch a cold.

Bastard.

"Eh, Sakura's okay, but Ino's way better. I bet you'd like to know for yourself, huh?"

Shit.

Now it's my turn to frown.

He smirks in triumph.

Bastard.

"Jesus, Shikamaru. I didn't know you were so desperate for my… _sloppy seconds."_

My fist goes up before I can even think.

"How dare you talk about my teammate that way."

I'll kill him.

"If I wanted your sloppy seconds I would have gone for Sakura ages ago."

I'm gonna kill him.

"Say something like that again and I'll…"

_I'll kill him._

_I swear. _

"You'll do what? Bore me to death with your useless rambling? Suppose we play a game of Shogi? Whoever wins gets the blonde."

How dare he mock me.

How _dare _he talk of Ino like that.

_How dare he play Ino like some game!_

**_Bastard!_**

"Ino isn't a prize to be won!" I grow louder and step closer. "So stop playing with her heart!"

"Aw, is Little Shika showing _concern_? How _adorable!_"

**_BASTARD! _**

"I mean it, Uchiha. Stop fucking mocking me or else."

"Or else—"

My eyes widened as suddenly as something appeared before me; the speed so blinding my eyes couldn't keep up.

Before I knew it, Sasuke had stumbled back, and Ino had disappeared.

Wait.

Ino has _disappeared? _

"What—"

"You skating on thin ice, Uchiha."

"You have no business messing around with Yamanaka-san."

My mouth went agape.

'Dunno if it was by accident or by my dumbass luck.

"Tenten..? Lee…?"

Low and Behold: Tenten had Sasuke in a fierce headlock, holding up a scythe to his neck, while Lee had Ino cradled in his arms. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

_At least she's safe._

"Tenten, stand down." Lee commanded.

"The hell I will! He has disrespected woman for the _last time_!" Tenten snapped.

"Tenten." Lee said more sternly.

"_Lee." _She challenged.

_"Tenten."_

I expected Lee to back down (as usual. Tenten seems to be the dominant one in this relationship…) but surprisingly, Lee's fierce glare was enough to get Tenten to submit.

Well, there's a first for everything.

Tenten frowned and let the Uchiha go.

Lee nodded, walking over to me, placing Ino onto my back.

Winced a little.

Forgot how heavy she actually was.

"Sasuke, leave." Lee demanded. The seriousness in his tone was even frightening to me. "Or face the consequences."

And he meant business.

I could sense Sasuke backing down; Lee had _always _been the _only _one to land a scratch on Sasuke, much to Naruto's displeasure, of course.

"…Tch. Whatever. She was getting boring anyway."

"Just get _out of here!_" That was Tenten.

I mean, I was thinking the same thing.

We all were.

Tenten just had more guts to say it.

Sasuke glared us all down evenly before disappearing into the night.

My body was now at ease.

Well, despite Ino being unconscious on my back.

"Thanks Tenten, Lee."

They both smiled.

Team Maito Gai alright.

"No probs."

"You can always count on me!"

I smiled softly, adjusting Ino so she wouldn't slip. "How'd you guys find me, anyway?"

"Chouji told us what was going on,"Tenten replied. "I couldn't pass this perfect opportunity up to beat Sasuke Uchiha up!"

"So Tenten was the brains to this opporation?" I said jokingly.

Lee gave me a sympathetic look. There's we go—back into submissive Lee mode.

"Well, we gotta go. You should get Ino inside, or she'll catch a cold!" Tenten exclaimed, taking Lee by the Jounin vest, dragging him along. "C'mon, Lee! You promised me you'd take me to dinner! And don't be rude, say goodbye to Shikamaru!"

"B-Bye, Shikamaru!"

I shook my head as I watched them leave.

Cutesy relationship, I must say.

Kind of like Ino and me.

Well, if there _was _and Ino and me.

Ino and me.

Me and Ino.

Could that even be a possibility?

I slumped, heading back to my house. It was the closest, anyway.

I sighed.

Woman. Relationships.

_Troublesome._

When Ino wakes up, she's gonna ask a lot of questions.

She's probably gonna hate me from all of my answers.

_And that is gonna be a drag._


	6. It's Not Fair

**A/N: Sorry I've been absent for a while, I've been working on some of my original works, and I've been working a lot of hours lately, and preparing for college. I'll try to update the best that I can! **

**As Shikamaru and Ino return to the Nara household, Shikamaru knows that Ino is going to be asking a lot of questions when she wakes up. Shikamaru wants to expect that Ino will show an ounce of gratitude but Ino is less than thrilled…**

**-Ino's POV—**

_Where…where am I?_

I thought groggily as my eyes fluttered open.

I sat up slowly, and looked around, dumb-founded; confused.

This room wasn't mine.

This bed wasn't mine.

I peeked under the light blanket that draped around my body.

This over-sized tank top and baggy shorts were _definitely _not mine.

My eyes widened as memories began to reappear in my mind.

Asuma's grave. Cold, wet, rainy. Sasuke.

_Sasuke!_

I scanned the room looking for any signs of Sasuke but…this wasn't his room at all.

Clothes all over the place.

Scrolls strewn out like streamers.

Half-played Shogi on the ground.

I frowned. I was becoming mad. Not sure, really, because I vaguely remember anything from before, but not knowing only pissed me off even further.

"SHI-KA-MA-_RU!" _ I shouted.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door, and before I knew it, there he was, leaning against the doorframe with that same damn bored expression on his face.

"Damn, woman. Can you at least _try _to keep it down?" He hissed. "You're lucky my parents aren't home, you know my mother would throw a fit…"

"Cut the crap Shikamaru! I want you to tell me what happened right _now_!" I demanded.

My anger was beginning to rise quickly.

I wanted to know.

I _had _to know.

Something, _anything._

"What…what happened to me?"

Shikamaru sighed, walking over toward me, and sat on whatever empty floor space he had.

I waited impatiently as he took his time getting comfortable.

"_Well?"_

He looked up at me. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Sasuke found you at Asuma's grave."

"Well I _knew _that."

"…Let me finish. He then used his sharingan on you so he could take you home."

My heart sank. All the little hope I had for Sasuke shattered.

_Why did I think he would—_

"I found you both and stopped him. Chouji sent Lee and Tenten to help."

_Help. _

That _really _pissed me off.

"I don't _need _your help." I snapped. "I would have been fine on my own."

"And how do you know that? Damn it, Ino, you were un-fucking-conscious!"

"I don't need you to save me all the time! I can take care of myself!"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, Ino, I swear to God..Why can't you just thank me and let it go?"

I frowned deeply, throwing the blanket off of my body, swinging my slender legs over the side of the bed, standing up furiously. Like _hell _I was just going to "let it go".

I _was not _weak.

I _was not _needy.

I _don't need to be saved. _

"Stop treating me like a baby! I know how to take care of myself!" I was shouting harder now.

"Did you miss the part where you were _unconscious_? Ino, he could have done _anything he wanted _to you and you would have never known!"

"S-Sasuke would never take advantage of me!"

Lie.

"Sasuke can be an asshole but he…he would never try to…he would never do anything like that!"

Bigger lie.

"Stop feeding yourself lies, Ino. You know damn well Sasuke is a deceitful little piece of _shit!" _Shikamaru growled, his temper rising to the level of mine. Challenging me, almost.

He was right.

I _knew _he was right.

But I didn't want him to know that I knew it he was.

I wanted him to be wrong.

"You deserve better, Ino. Stop running back to him." Shika's voice softened. "I…I know it hurts, to love someone who doesn't love you back the way you want them to. I know how it feels. So please, _please_, just stay away from him. You _promised _me you wouldn't go back."

I bit my lower lip as my eyes started to burn.

_He was right. He was so fucking right. _

_I hate it when he's right._

_I hate feeling this way. _

_I hate this. _

"I can take care of myself." I murmur. I kept my head down as I walked passed him, toward the door. I couldn't stay here. I let Shikamaru down. I couldn't _stand it. _

"Ino, don't go." I heard him sigh. "Just stay here."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, _no."_

"How do I know you aren't going to try and go back to Sasuke?"

I paused, he continued. "How do I know that you won't go chasing dreams again?"

"Shut up."

"How do I know you aren't going to run back to your _precious _Sasuke-kun all over again? I know you, Ino, probably better than anyone. You're stubborn and hard-headed, and you just don't know when to give up."

"Shut _up._" I clench my fists.

"Or, maybe it's that you're some kind of masochist?" He mused. "Do you like it when he hurts you, Ino? Do you get turned _on _when he treats you like shit? Do you think you can _change _him? Just face it Ino, you -"

I interrupted his sentence as I sent my right fist flying into the side of his cheek.

_How dare you degrade me to my face. _

_How dare you kick me down when I've already fallen._

_How dare you say that to me. _

_How fucking dare you._

_How. Dare. You._

Shikamaru touched his bruised cheek, looking at me first in awe, before in anger. "What the _hell—_"

"I hate you."

I spun around and headed for the door, gone before he could say one more goddamned word.

_I don't need his help. _I sniffle as I feel tears begin to well up, spilling onto my cheeks, staining my face.

_I don't need him to save me. _

_I can take care of myself. _

I slip on my sandals and escape through the front door. It was still raining, but it was just a light drizzle now.

My walk quickly turned into a sprint.

I just wanted to go home.

I just wanted to forget about this night.

I wanted to forget about everything.

I was stopped as I ran head on into a stranger. I grunted and regained my balance, but refused to look up. The last thing I wanted to do was to let someone see me, Ino Yamanaka, in tears.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, about to make my way past them, but I was grabbed before I could get away.

"Ino…"

I looked up, shocked to see Chouji, looking back down at me. He smiled softly. "Ino, I should be the one that's sorry."

"Ch-Chouji…" I couldn't stay strong anymore. I couldn't hold it in anymore. More tears flooded down my cheeks as I sniffled again, my quieted sobs becoming louder and more incontrollable.

I didn't know what to say.

I didn't know _how _to.

"I'll help you, Ino." He spoke softly. "At least let me try."

"Stop it, Chouji, I don't need help!" I choked in between sobs. "I can take care of myself!"

"Let me help you. You know I hate seeing you cry, Ino."

"Shut _up_!"

He pulled me into a hug. I didn't resist.

In fact, it only made me cry harder.

I buried my face into his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears.

This wasn't fair.

I could never be happy.

Everything I ever wanted, Sakura was always there to make sure I was miserable.

And I thought we were friends.

She always got what she wanted.

Even Sasuke.

I hated her for that.

I hated her for everything.

It's just not _fair!_

"Ino, come on, I'll take you home," Chouji whispered.

"I don't want to go there." I sobbed.

"Where do you want to go then? Do you want to stay with Shikamaru?"

"Hell no."

"Do you want me to find Hinata or Tenten?"

"No."

"Sai?"

"Definitely not!"

"Then where do you want to go? Who do you feel more safe with?"

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, trying to calm myself down.

"J…just take me to your house, Chouji."

Even through all of my problems, whatever I've done, Chouji has never judged me for them. Not once.

"Whatever you say, Ino."

As he let go of me he motioned toward his back, telling me to get on.

I climbed on, resting against his back as he carried me back to his place.

"Thank you, Chouji. You've always been a good friend."

I heard him sigh softly.

"Don't mention it."


	7. I Don't Believe You

**a/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking another long break! College is just too much fun! I'm sorry this chappie is so short-I swear I'll try updating more often! **

**After bringing Ino to his home to recuperate, Chouji has a talk with her, and soon, talking leads to…heated actions. Is this a setback for Ino? A plus for Chouji? What is Shikamaru going to think? **

**-Ino's POV-**

"You have to eat, Ino."

"No."

I turned my back toward my teammate.

I was angry.

Pissed.

Infuriated with the world and everybody in it.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ino."

"Chouji!"

I threw myself up, my hair a mess, my icy blue eyes staring Chouji right in the face,

My cheeks drained.

But he didn't back down.

No, he didn't even flinch.

He just stared at me.

Stared harder than anyone could.

"Ino," he said again. "Please, just eat the soup. It'll warm you up, it'll make you feel better, I promise."

My eyes fell on the bowl of soup in question.

It sat on his nightstand, the steam still steadily rising.

I looked back at Chouji.

He was still staring.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, reaching for the bowl.

I picked up the spoon and shoved a spoonful in my mouth.

"There," I said in between mouthfuls. "Happy?"

I was hungrier than I wanted to admit.

"Not really."

"What now?"

"What's bugging you?"

"What do you think?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I bet the whole village knows by now. Why don't you go ask one of them?"

"Because I want to hear it from you."

I grunted. I snorted. I turned my body away from him, downing the soup faster than I was before.

"It's simple, really. Girl liked boy, boy took advantage of her, girl knew it but loved the boy too much to care. Boy slept with Girl's best friend. Girl finally was done putting up with his bullshit and called it quits, Boy doesn't give a shit and continues to try and ruin her life. Girl gives up. Her life is over, anyway." I spat out venomously.

Chouji continued to stare.

"_Well?_ Is that the answer you were looking for?"

_Just leave me alone. _

"Ino…"

"But you know what? I'm totally done with him. With Sasuke. With Sakura. With everyone. I don't need them, and they definitely don't need me."

"But Ino-"

"Trust? That shit is a myth. A big fat myth. People WILL turn on you, no matter who they are—your mom, your dad, your sister, your brother, your aunt, your uncle, your boyfriend, your girlfriend; And you know what _sucks _Chouji? There's not one damn thing you can do about it. I felt my eyes begin to sting as my vision blurred; the tear were coming back with vengeance, but I was so sick of crying, so sick of talking about my feelings, so sick of making people understand…I quickly raised my arm, violently wiping away the tears. "S-so take my advice and don't trust anyone in the first place."

_People will hurt you_

_No matter who they are._

_No matter who they were to you,_

_No matter what they did with you,_

_Or for you,_

_They'll eventually stop caring. _

_They'll just go away, disappear, and leave your ass behind._

_"Human creatures are evil."_

"What was that?"

I didn't even realize I was speaking aloud.

"Human creatures are _evil_." I say again, stronger than the first time. "They lie, they cheat, they tell you that they love you only for you to find them sleeping in your bed with your so-called _best friend_. They purposely try to hurt you and—"

I paused. Chouji grabbed my arm and was gripping it.

Hard.

"Not everyone is like that," His voice was stern, yet calm at the same time. "Don't you dare say that, Ino. Don't you fucking dare. Not everyone wants to hurt you. Not everyone lies. People _look up _toyou, Ino Yamanaka. In fact, _many _people love you. _Adore_ you. _Obsess _over you because you are so fucking _worth it. _Someone out there is pining over you, loving you, wishing they could have you, wishing they could kill whoever hurt you previously. That someone…"

My heart beat increased when he paused.

Why did he pause?

My mind was racing violently.

My throat was dry,

My lips, chapped.

Hands, clammy.

_Why am I so nervous? This is Chouji, for Kami's sake! This shouldn't be—_

"...that someone is me."

And that's when Chouji places his lips upon mine.

My heart stopped.

Chouji Akimichi was

_Kissing me._

I pushed him away, my face completely flushed.

"What. The. Hell. .DOING?" I found myself screaming.

Chouji, what.

Chouji, _why. _

You can't love me.

You can't kiss me.

_Nobody can._

"I'm trying to tell you-to _show _you, that you are loved, Ino." He responded, just as calmly as he had kissed me.

"Please, just let me.."

"No.."

"Ino.."

He pulled me close.

I gulped.

He caught my trembling lips once more.

Maybe I'm crazy.

Maybe I'm stupid.

But this time I...

I kissed him back.

_To be continued..._


End file.
